elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ultimate Heist (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Journeyman? Do you need to have Journeyman Markmanship (zooming) to do this? Also, the game will not let me equip the arrow, it keeps saying that I can't equip this quest item, do I need to make an arrow go through the hole and have the game update the quest? --24.16.106.39 01:34, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope, you don't need experience in marksmanship to do this quest. As for the arrow thing, have you already lowered the two large "pillars"/walls and stepped onto the small middle bridge between them with the pressure plate, so that you're right in line with the big center statue? 02:07, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I did all that. It's okay now, I got it to work. For some reason when I loaded the game now it worked. (??) This is Karlos by the way, from Guildwiki. :) --24.16.106.39 04:35, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::Heya, how's it going, Karlos? Oblivion good, yes? :D 12:21, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Amusei Uhh, what do you do when Amusei refuses to come visit you and tell you where to meet the Gray Fox? I've been wandering around Imperial City for like 2 hours trying different things and can't get him to visit me... --Tehvsx 23:13, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Eh nevermind, it turns out he was just taking his sweet time, maybe because whenever he moves he's sneaking in my game for some reason... Tehvsx 00:32, 20 April 2006 (CDT) I ran into a problem when I gave Countess Millona Umbranox the wedding ring: after the Gray Fox and the Countess finished their conversation, the Gray Fox leaves the castle and I'm still stuck in observation mode (I can't move, etc.). I beieve that the Gray Fox was supposed to talk to me instead of leaving. To fix this problem, type "SetStage TG11Heist 140" in the console. You won't hear about how the Gray Fox broke the curse, but you get the cowl and can finish the quest. -- Klox --64.122.237.10 12:08, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Fences? After completing this quest and becoming the Grey Fox, I found that I can no longer sell to any of my fences, at any time of the day, with the grey cowl on/off. Is this normal? If not, does anyone know how to fix this? I am having the same problem :( i do not know if this is normal but its annoying as i have lots of stolen goods i can not sell. Request for expansion "(...)open some gates with nearby turn wheels(...)" is pretty vague. It takes quite some time to find those without knowing where exactly they are located. I myself haven't found them just yet. ~ Nilles (chat) 13:46, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Storage Is it safe to store items in any/every/only certain containers?? I'd be nice concidering I don't like the Imperial City Shanty--Skober 08:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I'm assuming you mean dareloth's basement. I'm not sure, I'll take a look in the Construction Set later when I get the chance. \*\ Hellhound43 09:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I've just checked all the containers in "Dareloth's House" and "Dareloth's Basement" and I couldn't find any containers that had the "persistent reference" box checked, so it would appear that all containers in those two sections will reset. \*\ Hellhound43 20:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) Thats a major drag! Thanks for looking it up. I'm supprised that no one has thought of cashing in on making an offical Imperial House Mod, concidering the Champion of Cyrodiil is worthy of no less.--Skober 01:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) Sorry to dig up an old topic, but 'persistent reference' has nothing to do with respawning. Look at the base item, see if it has 'respawn' checked. I believe that many of the containers are 'safe' there. Acquiring the Elder Scroll Hi, I got a big problem. After I went in the library, the monks noticed me so I had to run for my life without getting what I came for. I can't get back in again. Is it possible to get the item somehow? :If you are playing on the Xbox, then you might be in trouble; the only thing I can think of for that is to try getting into the palace through the sewers again. :When I failed on PC, and the blind priests caught me, I just continued the way the game told me to. I escaped and went to grey fox. Because the grey fox wont talk to you without the scroll, just stand outside the house you are suppose to meet him at, hit the "~'''" button above tab key, type in '''player.additem "00022DB0" 1 ,hit enter, and it will update automatically (at least it did for me with no problems), then just go into the house and grey fox will be all happy to see you, letting you complete the mission. Thanks! ~~Nikki~~ : I've got the same problem but I play the xbox version. I've gone all the way back through the sewers but I need the Imperial guard room key (I can not recall the name but it is the key you require to go to the third floor). I was caught by a guard on my first try. I don't have any saves at that area as well. Am I screwed or can i recover from this? :If I remember correctly, the key can be either pickpocketed off of the Imperial Battlemage in her quarters, or it is in one of her chests. \*\ Hellhound43 10:19, 24 February 2007 (CST) Where exactly is this battlemage? I've searched all over and can not find her. :Again, if I remember correctly, after you get the elder scroll from the priests you should be able to go upstairs and leave the library area and sneak through one of those circular halls. You should find the quarters of the priests down the hallway. After you go through the quarters, I think you have to go down another hallway before you reach the Imperial Battlemage's quarters (she was sitting down painting on a canvas when I went through it the last time.). I think you can find the key in the chest at the end of her bed. \*\ Hellhound43 10:31, 25 February 2007 (CST) hey, i'm having a problem getting the scroll from the blind monks. i'm playing on the xbox 360 version. i have followed this guide exactly for this part of the mission, but after i sit in the chair (the only one in the room, in front of the fire) and the message telling me that i have to wait for the monk to bring me the scroll, a monk walks down the steps towards me and the fight music starts. then all i can do is look around or press start- no other buttons work, and they never bring me the scroll. i've tried multiple ways of entering the library and tried being invisible when i sit, but nothing works. got any suggestions? i just finished this and im in the guild hall and there is no one here, dose this place serve as anything other than a home? :No, it's just an "incidental" property. By the way, you might not want to store anything there for long periods of time. To quote a post on this page above: ::I've just checked all the containers in "Dareloth's House" and "Dareloth's Basement" and I couldn't find any containers that had the "persistent reference" box checked, so it would appear that all containers in those two sections will reset. \*\ Hellhound43 20:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) :\*\ Hellhound43 18:53, 13 July 2007 (CDT) why would u use the storeage in that area anyway thats what all the chests in guildmasters room are for (i got like every type of enchanted arrow storeed in them lol) besides its not like chests have an encumberance or a maximum storeage space so one of the 3 chests in guildmasters room should be enough.(thye might do but i have never found this to be the case) when i did the part with the 2 walls that need to be lowered i found another way first of all equip the boots of springheel jak (or dont if you have highh enough acroatics) the thing with jumping in oblivion is its more like flying (you can manouver freely while in air eg move foward and then back in one jump wich is just not possible in real life) anyway you can jump around the walls i cant realy explain how by typeing but it should be kinda clear when you try it (sorry for any spelling im dutch) hope this helps^^ when i went throw all the locations to meet gray fox again he just says "u dont have the scroll?" and nothing happens. then i wanted to do it again and now i cant go from the Hall of Epochs to the Imperial Palace Guard’s Room. pls help xbox version To get out of the lock down on the Heist for the PS3, you want to get arrested. it will clear things up. --Zoso159Valor inc. 16:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Bug A really bad bug for me *not sure if its a bug* is everytime i picked a lock one of my picks broke and i got to the elderscrolls place were they give you it and since i have n more lockpicks i can't get out at all *360 Version* :I haven't actually played this level myself, but if you're stuck in the Library place, maybe you should try attacking one of the blink priests. Hopefully you'll get arrested and taken out of there. Legoless (talk) 12:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hi, im playing on the xbox 360 version and when i went into the library, the monks noticed me so i had to make a run for my life without getting the scroll, after i went down the chimney chute, i escaped the sewers like my journal told me to. But when i went back to the gray fox he said "unless you have the scroll we have nothing to talk about" so i went back through the sewers and into the hall of epochs, when i went back to the guards quarters door that i unlocked with the arrow, it told me i needed a key but i dont have it, i tried going through the palace to get to the library too, and also it said i needed a key...how do i get back to the library? :Sorry, but you have to start the entire mission all over again. I hope you keep a save from an earlier point in the mission. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Here is a solution: the Staff of Sheogorath! ( if you have it ) cast the spell, when entering the center of the library, upwards to HOLD the enemies sit in the chair and re-enter sneak mode worked for me! - Anon dang when i escaped i saved over my old save and then fast traveled so it saved over the auto-save can i do anything at all to complete the mission? :No, sorry, you already failed the quest. You should have kept multiple saves in order to avoid a situation like this. There isn't anything you can do. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:12, 17 October 2008 (UTC) My journal say to talk to the gray fox but the gray fox won't talk to me unless i have the scroll and my journal says i need to talk to him...so i guess this mission will never be off my current mission list? Ultimate Heist, jumping back up the chimney Ok, so i've sucessfully completed the Ultimate Heist quest, but i wish to return to the library to get a few of the books in there..don't ask why.. jsut my thing. Anyway, i have heard that it is impossible to redo unless on the pc version, but i have been told you can use super jumps or the paint brush glitch to climb/jump back up the chimney and enter the battlemages chambers once again. Is this true? please help i don't have an account..so if you can just reply with a post, i'll eventually read it, thanks ^^ :There isn't any simple way to do this; you aren't meant to go back there. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ok on UESPWiki.com, under notes for the Ultimate Heist Quest it states that you can re-enter the battlemages chambers via the chimney using the floating paintbrush trick. that means it is possible. please if anyone has sucessfully achieved this without using the paintbrush glitch,, wether it be by superjumping, or some other way, please reply to this message. thanks. :That would be even harder to accomplished… --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Climbing the chimney It is possible to climb the chimney and renter the palace, but it took me about 2 hours. At the top you can fin a rock ceiling, and you have to tilt the camera over the chimney tube to find the entrance Caught after entering! I was caught after enter the guard chambers and they all started to chase me. I ran all the way to the elder scroll room where I was left with two guards. I precoded to attack and kill the guards. I was then able to sit in the chair and carry on the quest like nothing had happened. KingLinkTiger (talk) 20:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Can't Get Elder Scroll! I am playing on the 360 and when I entered the guards I killed all the guards. Does this mean I cant get the scroll because the monks start saying "watch out" and look at the floor. Also for somereason when I enter the library, I cant sit on the chair of reading. If you can't sit on the chair, you can get the scroll. That's it. The mission was to evade the guards, so I'd try to reload an earlier save and try it again. I cant get to the hall of epochs ok, ill be telling you what you need, i play oblivion on a xbox 360 when i get to the big hall (with the push blocks) i try to push them but nothing happends (except the crystal stuff, the one who attaks you,) when i push the left block (looking to the east) the crystals stop attacking me, but when i push the right one nothing happends i tried to make combinations but nothing happened, does the right block gets the gate down? is this a bug than i cant get the gate down? will i ever stop making this questions? After going through the Hall of Epochs, I was caught by the guards, and they are pursuing me at the moment, I went to the entrance of the Elder Scrolls library, I then got the message saying that the Blind Moth Priest is on to me and that I have to escape, can I still retrieve the Scroll? Id? What's the ID for this quest? My independant thievery quest is stuck on the 'I have fenced over 800 gold. I should wait for a messanger' But I've already done the quest for the 800 gold. PLEASE GIVE ME THE ID FOR THE ULTIMATE HEIST! 18:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) DAEDRICPRINCE327 Getting the Scroll ok so im playing on PC and when i walked into the room where you get the scroll all of the blind moth priests were dead?i did everything right but when i went in the room the priests were dead i still sat in the reading chair though. but i literally sat in that chair for two hours-real time-they never came please help me! Bman 20:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Help please! So this is most likely a common sense question but after I used the Arrow of Extrication and arrived in the imperial gaurd sleeping quaters. I snuk my way up the the library doors and then ran out of lockpicks......so any other way to get this door open?! I think I pickpocketed all the castle keys from the guards in this area and nothing. Hopefully there is another way cause I really don't feel like going through the whole quest again because of lockpicks. Thanks in advance for any help Can't finish quest can't find Gray Fox HELP! I just spent 5 hours doing the Ultimate Heist, but the Gray Fox is no where to be found. I jumped down the chimney without using the boots and survived, then made my way out of the sewers. When I get to Othrelos' house, he is standing outside with a torch and says, "The Gray Fox is waiting inside." On my map, there is a green marker that points into Orthrelos' house. When I get inside, it turns red and points back outside. The Gray Fox isn't in there. I went back to my save before I jumped down the chimney and tried again with the boots on. It still didn't work. I've tried waiting for periods of 24 hours (3 times) .. still no Gray Fox! I reallllly don't want to do the whole mission over.. and I can't find any info on this problem. It seems like I'm the only one it's happened to! 02:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Brittany I seem to have run into a serious glitch.? I have pushed all the blocks and yet the pillars on the bridge WILL NOT go down.? I reloaded and tried again, and nothing.? I have 81 acrobatics, yet I cannot jump high enough.? Please help, this is driving me INSANE.